joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Vegeta Doll/TheDarkSide857 (Pre-Retcon)
|-|FT-857D= |-|Casual (Pre-Debate Thread 3)= |-|First avatar= |-|Casual (Post-Debate Thread 3)= |-|Peak Peformance (Fire Demon)= |-|Peak Peformance (Enraged Fire Demon)= |-|Peak Peformance (Ice Demon)= |-|When you accidentally post a comment that wastes your life, thus activating his god mode= |-|Scorpion Demon= |-|E͎̤̗̥̫ͅM̢̹͚͉͇̜I҉̭S̼̘̭̮̞̹̳Ş̝̤̭̳A̴͍R̺Y͍͉̩̰̗͕ ̧̥̝̟̱̠͚̞OF̕ ̣̼̜͔͎̬N̦IG̦̮̲͍ͅͅH̝͉̲̙̺̬̝T͎̫͖̞̲͉M̷̺̹͖̟̣̠A͓̦͚͔̣̱͔̕RES= |-|R̥̭͍̦̼͠E̠͈̟A͔P̣̯͔̙̕ͅE̮͙̜͍̟̠ͅR̛ ̭͍̟̮̻͚͟O͞F̯̠͔̥ͅͅ ̬̪̦̱͜ͅS̰̫͔O͓̤̯U͠L̶S͙̝̲̕= |-|Ultimate Kuuga Absorbed= |-|w/ Deviantart= |-|F͏̳O̫̮͖̟̻̖͘ͅR̛M̧͕͎̪̫͉L̙E̬͕̦SS̗͎͈̤̯ ̱̜͔Ḁ̼͍̜̤̜͞B̪͉͕͈̫̺O̲̻̙M̯͉̻͈͓I̞͎̯͉̤͍͞N̥̠̩͉͈͓̰̕A̙͈T͓̮̯̻I͏̲͚̗̙ͅO̲̙̲̬͕N̶̮̜̣̭͇͇= |-|F͏̳O̫̮͖̟̻̖͘ͅR̛M̧͕͎̪̫͉L̙E̬͕̦SS̗͎͈̤̯ ̱̜͔Ḁ̼͍̜̤̜͞B̪͉͕͈̫̺O̲̻̙M̯͉̻͈͓I̞͎̯͉̤͍͞N̥̠̩͉͈͓̰̕A̙͈T͓̮̯̻I͏̲͚̗̙ͅO̲̙̲̬͕N̶̮̜̣̭͇͇ Grade 2= |-|F͏̳O̫̮͖̟̻̖͘ͅR̛M̧͕͎̪̫͉L̙E̬͕̦SS̗͎͈̤̯ ̱̜͔Ḁ̼͍̜̤̜͞B̪͉͕͈̫̺O̲̻̙M̯͉̻͈͓I̞͎̯͉̤͍͞N̥̠̩͉͈͓̰̕A̙͈T͓̮̯̻I͏̲͚̗̙ͅO̲̙̲̬͕N̶̮̜̣̭͇͇ Grade 3= |-|∞= |-|Abstract ∞= |-|Ascended ∞= Summary I'm just a boy who happened upon this wiki one day. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | 1-B | At least High Memetic | High AWSM-MAX, possibly higher | ����������/����������/����������/����������/����������/����������/����������/����������/���������� | DEVIANTART | ∞ '' '''Name: TheDarkSide857, Dank God of Memes, Marka, "User-ian Goku" Origin: The Real World Gender: Male Age: HA, no Classification: Dank memer, McDonalds/Chipotle liker, Dinosaur and VS Debating fanatic, Crabwhale's illegitimate son Powers and Abilities: Average Physical Characteristics (Is a normal human) Average Intelligence (Can ace an easy Khan Academy lesson) | Profile Creation, Thread Manipulation, Thread Decay (Can contribute to the cancer of a thread), Limited Power Bestowal (Now, through C+P, can use codes that he would have to put an extensive amount of time into on his own), Limited Time Manipulation (Can easily hasten the wasting of his own lifetime by frequenting the Internet, can easily launch time-wasting debates with a tap of his finger), Cringe Manipulation, Negation Manipulation (Whatever he says he can negate, he can negate), Waifu Ex Manipulation Attack Potency: Average Human Level (Is an ordinary boy) | Hyperverse level (He designed that body specifically for non-Godmode VS threads) | At least High Memetic (Casually matched Crabwhale's shitposting powers, and as such should be comparable to him) | High AWSM-MAX, possibly higher | ����������/����������/����������/����������/����������/����������/����������/����������/���������� | DEVIANTART | ''∞ '' Speed: Average | Immeasurable (He designed that body specifically for non-Godmode VS threads) | At least High Memetic '''(Should be comparable to Crabwhale, as he has engaged in meme wars with him in the Paradox Threads) | '''High AWSM-MAX, possibly higher | ����������/����������/����������/����������/����������/����������/����������/����������/���������� | DEVIANTART | ''∞ '' Lifting Strength: Average Human Level (Grunts when lifting heavy objects) | Hyperverse level (He designed that body specifically for non-Godmode VS threads) | At least High Memetic (Took several memes from the Internet and dumped them into the Paradox Threads) | High AWSM-MAX, possibly higher | ����������/����������/����������/����������/����������/����������/����������/����������/���������� | DEVIANTART | ''∞ '' Striking Strength: Average Human Class | Hyperversal (He designed that body specifically for non-Godmode VS threads) | At least High Memetic (Doesn't have as much destructive power as Crabwhale, as he doesn't use Deviantart) | High AWSM-MAX, possibly higher | ����������/����������/����������/����������/����������/����������/����������/����������/���������� | DEVIANTART | ''∞ '' Durability: Average Human Level (Is fearful of crashing and getting killed when riding bikes or gondolas) | Hyperverse level (He designed that body specifically for non-Godmode VS threads) | At least High Memetic (Easily tanked a few meme wars with Crabwhale) | High AWSM-MAX, possibly higher | ����������/����������/����������/����������/����������/����������/����������/����������/���������� | DEVIANTART | ''∞ '' Stamina: Average | Godlike | High AWSM-MAX, possibly higher | ����������/����������/����������/����������/����������/����������/����������/����������/���������� | DEVIANTART | ''∞ '' Range: Fist-fight range | The entire wiki. Standard Equipment: His computer | A robotic gun and sword | His flaming sword which holds the souls of millions of dead memes | DEVIANTART | '''''D̻̤̱͇̖O̯͚̮̗͇Ṇ̻̩'T͖̩͉͈ M̝̪A̟̫̭̻͙KE̸̹̞͙̝͉͈͖ ͚M̩E̻͓̰̣ ̤̥̞L̰̳̬A͔̙U̸̳̹̣̥͙G̯̺͓̤̜H̼̱̰͎̭͓,̫͎̗ ̧̳̞̞̗̲͓I̹͘ ͇̩̯͕D͕̠̯̺͓́O͔̲̪͇̗̘̫N̬͎̞̻̙'̠̰̤̦͖T̸ ̘̘̺́N̨͇̪ͅE̹̣̘̫E̷̪̲͙̞̮͎D͇̞̖ͅ Ţ͙̜H͏͚̪̲A̛̺̟T̬͍͘ͅ.̥̝̠̬̰̮ Intelligence: Average (Can ace an easy Khan Academy lesson) Weaknesses: Being out-shitposted Notable attacks/techniques: * You wanna go m8?: This is Dark's way of inviting you to a fight with him. * You'll take your prison with you!: Le Titanfall joke. * Release the Kraken!: Releases the Kraken. * Error 404: Laughs Not Found: His way of supposedly "roasting" people. * Freak kitchen - Nobody's Laughing music video: His other way of supposedly "roasting" people. * You are already banned: His way of calling out people for doing things that are inappropriate. Key: Real Life | The Internet(FT-857D) | The Internet(Casual) | When you accidentally post a comment that wastes your life, thus activating his god mode | E͎̤̗̥̫ͅM̢̹͚͉͇̜I҉̭S̼̘̭̮̞̹̳Ş̝̤̭̳A̴͍R̺Y͍͉̩̰̗͕ ̧̥̝̟̱̠͚̞OF̕ ̣̼̜͔͎̬N̦IG̦̮̲͍ͅͅH̝͉̲̙̺̬̝T͎̫͖̞̲͉M̷̺̹͖̟̣̠A͓̦͚͔̣̱͔̕RES | w/ Deviantart Gallery Screenshot (71).png|Me vs T H O T S L A Y E R vs Crabwhale, circa Not-Paradox 4. Other Notable victories: Communist Shrek (Easily stopped the revolution by thinking about it) Christian Higdon (Enraged him with a Christian x Seol picture) Notable losses: Crabwhale (This was Not-Paradox Darkside, and Crabwhale got him to stop shitposting for once) Also Crabwhale (This was Discussion Moderator Crabwhale. Crabwhale deleted the previously mentioned Seol x Christian pic along with the comment and proceeded to threaten Dark with replacing every single comment he has ever made with "deez nuts".) And one more time for realz, Crabwhale (The Real World) Crabs' profile (This was Ascended ∞ Dark and Discussion Moderator Crabwhale) Christian Higdon (The Real World (Verse)) Christian's Profile (That means that we're even) T H O T S L A Y E R (It was a long and hard battle, but after much shitposting, it was concluded) Inconclusive matches: Yellowpig10 Seol404 Orror SANESS (Eggagerated) (Got caught in an eternnal shippost war but it was never finished since Hone got both sides to chill) Category:Blog posts